


Summer Woes

by Reiya_Wakayama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Stiles and Derek are single dads, emergency room visits, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School has only been out for two weeks and he’s already in the emergency room with Vivi with a possible broken arm on probably the busiest night ever. At least he’s not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote awhile ago and forgot to post up. For now it is a stand alone, but I might add more on if I ever feel like doing it. XD

Vivian, or Vivi for short, is sitting on the plastic chair when he returns with the clipboard with the pen attached to it. He settles beside her, sighing as he fills it out and tries to understand half the medical jargon on the page. He’d gotten a frantic call at the station from Sarah who was watching Vivi and Adriana, Scott and Allison’s daughter while he had been pulling an extra shift over the weekend for one of the other deputies whose wife had gone into labor.

Soft sniffles reach him and he looks over where Vivi is cradling her right arm against her chest, a plastic bag of ice strapped to her arm by an ace bandage he’d had from when he was younger and accident prone. “How are you, honey?” he asks softly, setting the clipboard down on the chair next to him.

“It hurts,” she mutters, sniffing harder.

“I know, honey, but I can’t give you anything stronger than some aspirin. Would you like a soda while we wait?” he asks and she nods.

She is just like he was when he was a kid: curious and getting into everything. In this case, it had been a bird’s nest in the oak tree in the backyard. Vivi had decided it would be a good idea to climb the tree to get a closer look. Unfortunately, the parent’s hadn’t been too thrilled with that idea and one thing had led to another and after dive bombing her, she had lost her grip and fallen out of the tree and thus the trip to the emergency room.

Kissing her on the forehead, he stands up and takes the clipboard with him to hand it to the harried looking nurse behind the counter before heading for the vending machine. He comes back and finds that someone has taken his seat. A little boy with dark, messy locks and olive toned skin is sitting next to Vivi also cradling his arm. A harried looking father with similar looking features is sitting next to him filling out a form.

“Here you go, honey,” Stiles says, handing Vivi an opened can of soda. The man glances up at him, “Looks like yours is in a similar predicament. How did he do it?” Stiles asks good naturedly.

The man glances at his son and the boy sighs, “Papa says roofs are not to be climbed on.”

Stiles snorts and nudges Vivi’s knee with his leg. “I’m not allowed to climb the tree anymore,” she says with far too much indignation for a ten year old. She has been spending too much time with Lydia.

The man gives a small smile, “I’m Derek Hale and this is Justin.” He holds out his hand and Stiles takes it.

“Stiles Stilinski and this is Vivian or Vivi for short,” Stiles replies with a smile back. He settles in the seat on the opposite side of Vivi. Time travels by slowly. More people come in and more are called through the door, those with more serious injuries going ahead.

Stiles, for his part, takes waiting as well as he takes waiting for everything else, i.e. by the end of the first hour, he’s twitching, his leg bouncing up and down and starting to crawl out of his skin. He has to restrain himself from glancing at the waiting room clock every couple of seconds. Vivi is oblivious, talking quietly with Justin beside her.

By the time the three hour mark comes and they still haven’t been called in, Stiles gives an annoyed huff and stalks to the front desk. “Excuse me; is there any chance we’ll be called back this century?” Stiles asks peevishly.

“You know very well that you will be called when you are called, Stiles and if you come up here to ask again, I’ll call Melissa to give you a stern talking to,” Meg says with a glare at Stiles and pointing back at his seat. Stiles sigh. That’s the bad thing about small towns and being prone to hurting yourself as a child. By the time you grow up, everyone knows who you are or has heard the story about how you knocked over a wasp’s nest and got stung on the butt.

Stiles is about to give a smart comment when Melissa herself walks out of the door. “Vivian Stilinski, Justin Hale,” she calls out. She notices Stiles at the front desk and gives him a stern glare but doesn’t say anything as Stiles goes to grab their stuff and help Vivi through the door, Derek and Justin just behind them.

“Stiles and Vivi, exam room 5, Derek and Justin, room 6. The doctor will be with you shortly and you will be taken to have some x-rays taken after that,” she says. As Derek and Justin go into their room, she follows Stiles and Vivi into the room, giving Vivi a hug and a kiss. “Be a good girl for your daddy, okay? When you get your cast, come find me and I’ll be the first one to sign it.” Vivi nods vigorously and smiles as Melissa leaves, Stiles giving her a grateful smile.

A few minutes later, the doctor comes in and Stiles is kept busy answering questions that he already answered on the form. She pulls Vivi’s arm out, unwrapping the ice from it and being gentle, feels along it for a break. Stiles holds her hand as she squeezes it in pain.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes and then we’ll take her to get some x-rays,” the doctor says before she steps out. Ten minutes later, she’s back and then leading them down the hall.

In the x-ray room, it’s dimly lit and Vivi balks, not wanting to go in. “I’ll be with you through the whole thing,” Stiles whispers to her and she nods, stepping further in.

Stiles has to keep himself from punching the doctors and nurses in their faces as they position his daughter’s arm in varying awkward positions for each x-ray that cause silent tears of pain to slide down her cheeks. All he lets himself do is hold her other hand and run a soothing hand over her head and back.

Finally though, they’re finished and escorted back to the exam room. Twenty minutes later, the doctor comes back with her x-rays. Flipping a switch on the light board, she puts them up. “Unfortunately Vivi, you have a broken arm. The good news is, it is close to the wrist so you won’t need a huge cast,” she says soothingly.

“Where is it broken?” Vivi asks quietly, looking at the x-rays.

“If you look right here,” she points to a point on one of the many x-rays, “This is your Ulna, and there’s a small fracture right here. So you’ll have to wear a cast for six weeks to let it heal properly.”

“Six weeks?” Vivi says, sounding surprised.

“Yep, that means no swimming, no more climbing trees and when you take a bath or shower, you’ll need to keep a bag on it so it doesn’t get wet,” Stiles informs his daughter, remembering the drill well after multiple broken bones.

“That’s most of the summer,” Vivi says loudly.

“That’s one of the consequences of doing something you shouldn’t have done. Are you going to climb that tree again?” Stiles asks with an arched brow. Vivi shakes her head sullenly.

The doctor smiles knowingly at Stiles before turning to Vivi, “Now, this is the fun part. What color do you want your cast to be?”

“Green,” Vivi says. The doctor comes back with a few rolls of different greens and Vivi picks one that is a pale green.

“Good choice, now I’m going to make some plaster. Would you like to watch?” she asks. Vivi nods and steps over to the counter where supplies that weren’t there before are waiting to be mixed. Stiles can only watch indulgently as Vivi chatters with the doctor as she mixes plaster. She reminds him so much of himself.

He’s so happy to have her. Her mother, who shall not be named, was a very short term girlfriend in his last year of college. One broken condom later and Stiles was willing to marry her, but she had just said no and that once the baby was born, she wanted nothing to do with it or him. So Stiles had nodded and nine months later, he was a single dad with a degree he couldn’t use for much in Beacon Hills.

He spent the first year and a half of her life living with his dad as he tried to make a life for himself and this little bundle of joy in his home town. His dad and the sheriff’s station became his haven. While he studied to become a deputy, those not out on patrol helped him watch over her. It seemed like she spent most of her early life in that station.

Now though, he is a deputy and Vivi is in school, making friends and it seems falling out of trees in her search for the answers of the universe. Stiles watches as the doctor makes a plaster cast around Vivi’s arm, explaining softly as she did it.

By the time the doctor is done, Vivi has a pale green cast up to her elbow and her eyes are awe filled. Stiles can predict a new obsession on the horizon. Last year, it had been animals and being a vet after an impromptu visit to Deaton’s clinic where Scott worked with a small puppy that Vivi had found on the side of the road. Ralph is now a permanent fixture in their home.

“Well Vivi, we’re all done. No more climbing trees and try to keep the cast dry,” the doctor says with a smile and Vivi nods. She turns to Stiles, “I’ll just write up an appointment for her cast to come off. Just take it to the desk and they’ll put it into the computer.” Stiles nods and she quickly scribbles out an appointment on a pad of paper before handing him the paper.

“Have a good evening Vivi,” she says, waving before stepping out of the room.

“Come on Vivi,” Stiles says, grabbing their stuff. “Let’s get this put in and then we’ll go find Melissa so she can sign your cast.” The woman at the desk quickly types in their appointment for six weeks from now and then they trek further into the hospital to find Melissa at the nurse’s station. She and the other nurses sign the green cast and Vivi just basks in all the attention.

“All right munchkin, time to go,” Stiles says and waving good bye to the nurses, they start to head back towards the emergency room entrance since they parked near it. They round a corner just in time to see Derek and Justin stepping out of their exam room. Justin has a red cast passed his elbow and the boy is already tugging at it, irritated with the restriction. “Leave it alone,” Derek is saying to him.

“Justin, look,” Vivi calls out, racing down the hall towards where the boy and his father are at. Stiles is too slow to stop her.

“We meet again,” Stiles says softly as the two children talk excitedly, showing off their casts.

“Daddy, do you still have that marker? I wanna sign his cast,” Vivi pipes up. Stiles nods and digs around in his jacket pocket and pulls out the black sharpie, handing it to her.

Derek nods, “How bad?” he asks.

“Just a fracture down by the wrist, but it means no swimming for six weeks. It’s gonna be hell to keep her entertained,” Stiles mutters.

“Same,” Derek says.

Stiles feels a tug on his sleeve and glances down to see Justin looking up at him. “Are you a police officer?” he asks.

“Yep and my dad’s the Sheriff,” Stiles replies easily.

“Will you sign my cast?” he asks and Stiles arches a brow but nods, taking the marker and signing his name on it. Vivi grabs the marker and holds it out to Derek wordlessly for him to sign. Stiles clears his throat and she sighs, “Please?” Derek does with a smile.

Glancing at his watch, he’s surprised it’s so late. “We’ll we were going to be eating in, but this side track has thrown our schedule off. I guess it’s pizza for us tonight, Vivi,” Stiles says.

“Yay,” Vivi cheers, bouncing up and down.

“Just don’t tell grandpa,” Stiles says with a wink at his daughter and she exaggerated miming zipping her lips.

Stiles glances at Derek, “Would you like to join us Mr. Hale? I’m sure Vivi and Justin would like it.”

Both children turn puppy eyes on the man and he doesn’t even last a second before he caves. “I guess it would be all right if we went as well,” he says and Justin cheers as well.

“Good, I know just the place over on 5th and main that makes the best pizza around,” Stiles says and leads the way out of the emergency room.

**End.**


End file.
